Won't go home without you
by Crazy8ball
Summary: Song fic, set on the Valiant, the Master wants to play a little game with Jack. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: My first Torchwood fic, more then a little AU, it was sort of a plot bunny that wouldn't go away, set on the Valiant during the 'year that never was.' The Master wants to play a game with Jack. I heard the song at work and the story idea came to mind. _

_Won't Go Home Without You___

"Morning Freak!" The Master sing-songed as he walked into Jack's holding area, "I want to play a little game.

Jack lifted his eyes high enough to see the Master's guards dragging in two writhing bodies, heads covered in hoods and both clad in suits.

"What kind of game?" Jack asked tiredly.

"Now, now Jack, can't you be a bit more _perky_?"

"You're here, I'm herewhat in the world do I have to be_ perky_ about?"

"Oooh feisty! Even better Jackie boy!" The Master laughed, "Now to the Game. I brought presents."

I asked him to stay but he wouldn't listen  
He left before I had the chance to say  
Oh  
The words that would mend the things that were broken  
But now it's far too late, he's gone away 

"Now you see I've brought something from your old life, and something from the more recent goody-two shoes incarnation."

Jack felt his breath catch in his throat, 'Not Ianto…not Ianto….' He thought to himself desperately.

The Master's face twisted into a malicious grin as he seemed to read his prisoner's mind, "Yes Jack, the one, the only, Ianto Jones!" he pulled the hood off the second figure that had been forced to his knees and Jack's eyes locked with Ianto's terrified blue grey orbs.

"Let him go!" Jack growled, "Let him go!"

The Master walked over to Ianto, grabbing him by the chin, he turned to look at Jack and laughed, "This one really does look quite ravishing in a suit." He paused a moment, "If you are that way inclined and I do believe, this one could persuade me.

"Hurt him and I'll kill you myself!" Jack snarled.

"Oho Jack, you haven't got to door number two yet!"

Jack's eyes darted to the other figure, "I got so bored with him being old… he was no fun really." The Master rambled, caressing the top of the hooded figure's head, "And I thought to myself, why not change him back? After all, with the threat of death hanging over all those poor little humans' heads, he won't lift a finger. And I can always chain him to the wheelchair if I have too."

"Sounds like you've got a bit of a kink there." Jack murmured.

"Trust you, good old Captain Jack!" The Master laughed, "But I digress," he said as he pulled off the Doctor's hood, "back to the game… you decide who lives and who dies."

Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe that 

"What?" Jack's voice sounded so weak, so pitiful amongst the whooshing roar of the engine room.

"Simple, the Doctor or the Welshman, who dies Jack?"

It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you 

"You can't-"

"Oh, but I can. You can't have the best of both worlds anymore Jack."

"What happens to who I choose?" Jack asked.

"If it's Mister Jones, he won't die and if it's the Doctor, well, I won't kill him, how's that?"

The taste of your breath, I'll never get over  
The noises that you made kept me awake  
Oh  
The weight of things that remaind unspoken  
Built up so much it crushed us everyday 

The Doctor, not entirely his Doctor anymore, but deep down the Doctor he'd met in 1941 still resided in ways he didn't quite understand. He was still, the right kind of doctor.

He was the man he'd fought for, the man he'd died for…the man he'd loved.

Loved…not love… he'd spent over a hundred years waiting for their paths to cross one more time, and it wasn't the same. The thrill was there, sure enough, same with the ever present danger but he didn't need to be with the lanky, wiry haired, suit clad man the Doctor had become the same way he had before.

Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe that

It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you 

And Ianto Jones… his friend, his colleague, his lover…his saving grace. When Jack thought about it, really thought about it, Jack loved him.

Sweet, funny, brilliant and charming,he'd been through so much…Canary Warf, Lisa, the countryside excursion where the team had almost all ended up human food but through no small feat, Ianto had triumphed at the end of it all.

But he hadn't really triumphed, Jack knew Ianto cried himself to sleep sometimes, on the nights they no longer shared a bed. And sometimes in the dead of night as Jack lay their watching him sleep he saw the nightmares come and go. Each ounce of pain on the young man's face tearing at the immortal's heart.

He had sworn to himself he'd protect not only Ianto but the rest of his team and God only knows how he'd failed them now.

It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you 

Would it be wrong to save Ianto and condem the thousands of lives the Doctor would save if he were still alive?

"C'mon Jack! I haven't got all day!"

Of all the things I felt but never really shown  
Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go  
I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh 

'Jack.' The Doctor's voice resounded in his head, calming him, reassuring him, 'it's alright…let me go.'

Jack shook his head, "I can't…"

"Who are you talking to Jack?" The Master asked, moving away from his two other captives and back to the immortal, who still hadn't taken his eyes off the Doctor.

It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you 

'I die, the TARDIS stops working Jack. She'll shut down despite the modifications the Master's made. This is the only way to beat him this time." He half smiled for a moment, "And maybe I'll get to see Rose again."

Jack closed his eyes, "I won't play your game!" he shouted desperately, "I won't do it!"

"Jack, it's okay." The Doctor said softly.

"No!" he shouted.

"Do it Jack!" The Doctor yelled, "Do it now!"

Jack looked at Ianto, the younger man had tear trickling down his cheeks, silently hoping Jack would save him, but ready to give up himself if he had to. 

"The Doctor." Jack choked out.

A maniacal smile lit up the Master's face, "Goodie!"

Jack watched in horror as the Master pointed the Laser screwdriver at the Doctor's temple.

"Thank you." The Doctor whispered as the Master pressed the button.

It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hoiked a line from a DW episode, other then that… enjoy._

_Chapter Two- Nos Da Cariad_

Ianto stared down at the body of the Doctor in absolute horror, "Ianto, Ianto, look at me." Jack pleaded from where he was still chained.

"All the lives he's saved… and you chose me." Ianto whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

"Of course I did." Jack said as Ianto shakily got to his feet and walked over to Jack, "How could I not?"

Jack was close to tears, his mind so numb he didn't even notice Ianto somehow getting him out of the chains. The Doctor was gone. But Ianto was here, and he knew it was right. No matter how wrong he himself was.

_One lifetime is long enough  
Is long enough to wait  
The rain like silver in my ears  
Fat nothing on my plate  
A bucketful of Babylon  
A belly full of hate  
Go to sleep my one true love  
And may your dreams be sweet_

"They're all dead." Ianto whispered as he and Jack sunk to the floor of their containment area, "Gwen, Tosh, Owen…"

"I know." Jack whispered in return, his own heart breaking along with Ianto's. They cried into each other's shoulders, the Captain's eyes were locked on the body of the Doctor, the man who'd changed his life forever, making him a better person.

Things started to move around them, " What's going on?" Ianto asked, his hand clinging desperately to Jack's.

"Time." Jack said, "I think it's reversing!"

_Then we'll be running._

Time had reversed itself, Lucy Saxon shot the Master and the world had gone back to the way it had been. But the Doctor was still gone and the TARDIS was dead. Jack and Ianto loaded the TARDIS and the Doctor's body into a plane and headed back to Cardiff.

"Owen?" Jack said over the phone, "Owen?"

"Bloody hell Harkness, don't shout!"

Jack laughed, really laughed from deep in his gut, "Oh it's good to hear your voice."

"Where are you?"

"On a plane, we're on our way back to Cardiff."

"We?" Owen asked.

"Me and Ianto."

"Oh thank Christ!" Owen exclaimed, "Is he alright?"

"Huh?"

"There we were in the middle of the Himmilayas, Ianto was there one minute, gone the next. We were worried sick. Is he ok?"

Jack didn't know how to answer as he looked behind him to where Ianto was curled up on one of the plush chairs in the jet.

"Jack? Answer me damnit."

"He's been through a lot. Meet you at the airport… we're going to need a truck."

"A truck?"

"A truck Owen… just get it done." Jack hung up and looked to the pilot, "How long til we reach Cardiff?"

"About an half an hour." He replied and Jack settled down in the chair, pulling Ianto on to his lap.

_See its face beneath the glass  
It murmurs on the breeze  
Like a long black Cadillac  
It passes 'neath the trees  
What is it you're waiting for?  
Sweet love is on its knees  
Go to sleep my one true love  
And find your heart's release_

Torchwood Three's staff were waiting at the airport when they landed. Jack stood there atop the stairs a sombre smile on his features, one hand behind him, holding tightly to Ianto Jones, deep down fearing that if he let him go he would lose him too.

"Jack."

"Owen."

Tosh and Gwen pulled Ianto into a hug, not missing how violently he flinched when they did.

"What happened?" Gwen asked, "Where'd you go?"

"It's a long story." Jack said, bringing Ianto closer, "I'll explain everything when we get back to the hub."

_Then we'll be running  
Afraid of nothing  
Yeah we'll be running_

They took the Doctor's body to the morgue, Jack made the decision to leave him in his suit, thinking it wouldn't be fair to make him like everyone else in their vaults.

Because he's not. He had been like fire, and ice, and rage, like the night and the storm and the heart of the sun. He should have been ancient and forever. Not lying here in the freezers of Torchwood's morgue.

Jack would grieve. And even though he didn't want to, he would retcon Martha and her family to before she met the Doctor. It was the least he could do.

_Silence is golden  
Here I am  
I ain't afraid of nothing  
Silence is golden  
Here I am_

Ianto was sound asleep in Jack's bed, Jack climbed back up the ladder and headed to the conference room, "So where have you two been?" Owen asked before Jack had the chance to sit down.

"Hell." Jack replied, "We saw the end of the world."

"I don't understand." Gwen shook her head, "How?"

"The Doctor, he was a friend of mine… I'd met him a very long time ago, traveled with his companion and him. I died."

"So? You're immortal."

Jack laughed lightly, "I wasn't always. The Daleks killed me… I didn't have a chance, not really. The Doctor had sent his companion back to her time in the TARDIS, but she found her way back. Rescued those who were trying to rescue her. She absorbed the Time Vortex and became what was known as the Bad Wolf. She brought me back… forever."

Gwen and Tosh gasped.

" To cut an exceedingly long story short, when I disappeared, I went with the Doctor… we discovered he wasn't the last of the Time Lords… there was another. The Master. But you knew him as Harry Saxon."

"The Prime Minister!"

"The one and only… he took over the world. Tortured the Doctor, killed me more times then I could count. And all of you…" their eyes widened, "And then he brought Ianto and the Doctor in and he made me chose who lived and who died."

"And you chose Ianto." Tosh said finally.

"I chose Ianto." Jack confirmed.

"Any regrets?" A shaky Welsh voice came from the doorway.

"You should be sleeping." Jack chastised.

"Answer the question please…"

"No." Jack smiled as he stood up, closing the gap between the two of them, "No regrets."

_The sun above the cotton grass  
Is sinking down like lead  
The seagulls know the truth of it  
And scream it overhead  
Hold on to St. Christopher  
The sky is murderous red  
Go to sleep my one true love  
Our glory lies ahead_

Life went on without the Doctor. Torchwood continued to hunt the aliens. Jack and Ianto were never far from each other, and in the dark of night they lost themselves in each other, pushing away the memories of the Valiant and Timelords for as long as they could.

_Then we'll be running  
Afraid of nothing  
Then we'll be running_

Jack, on the rare occasion that he wasn't near Ianto, found solace in talking to the Doctor… having a one sided conversation about their past. About barrage balloons, aliens, Rose, killer robots... and Ianto.

"I love him Doc." Jack said one day, long before he'd truly said it to Ianto, "And it scares the hell out of me.

_All wired up in a dawning ray  
All wired up in a dawning ray  
All wired up in a dawning ray  
All wired up in a dawning ray _

Ianto's coping mechanism wasn't that different from Jack's. When they weren't together he spent his time down in the archives, his hand reaching for a key the Doctor had pressed into his hand not long before the Master had decided to play his little game. 

"_Listen to me Ianto Jones." _The Doctor had said, _"This is my key to the TARDIS. One of us will make it out of here alive. That will be you."_

"_But-"_

"_It will be you." _He repeated, _"I'll need someone to look after the TARDIS. And I won't have Jack treating it like a shrine. Talk to it for as long as you need to… then lock her doors and let her gather dust in your archives."_

"I'm back." He said, pushing open the blue wooden door, he walked up the ramp into darkness, and sat down on one of the chairs by the console and just talked about everything.

"You know, I love him. And I think it scares me more then anything. He's eternal and I'm not."

And for the first time in the three months that they'd been back, the lights came on and the ship came back to life. And the compartment containing the Heart of the TARDIS opened…

_A/N: So sue me… I like happy endings._


End file.
